


Marriage Vows

by terushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushima/pseuds/terushima
Summary: A look at stay at home husband Bokuto Kotarou and CEO Akaashi Keiji's life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 54
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Every day was the same for Bokuto, waking up at 6 A.M. to prepare coffee, and gently waking his husband up before preparing breakfast. As always, Akaashi would wrap his arms around Bokuto, planting a kiss on his cheek before eating his breakfast and leaving for work, waving a kiss goodbye before closing their condo door. 7 A.M. to 5 P.M. was spent with whatever Bokuto deemed worthwhile of his time., with today being spent cleaning and brightening up the kitchen, as barbeque night from last week left grease stains everywhere on his prized cooktop. 

Akaashi spoiled Bokuto every chance he got, first surprising Bokuto with a couple cooking class when they first started dating to a brand new cooktop with an overhead vent so Bokuto could cook to his heart’s content. After pulling out a sponge and cleaning spray, Bokuto got to work and scrubbed away the grim that cursed his precious cooktop, thinking about what to make for dinner after Akaashi got home.

“Stir-fry?” Bokuto asked the empty kitchen, “Or maybe burrito bowls since he’s been craving Mexican food lately?” 

After cleaning up as best he could- there was a stain he couldn’t get out no matter how hard he scrubbed- Bokuto decided on stir-fry, quickly writing a grocery list and texting Akaashi before skipping into their walk-in closet. 

“What to wear, what to wear,” Bokuto muttered to himself.

After quickly skimming through meticulously organized shelves, Bokuto decided to wear an oversized baby blue hoodie stashed in the back of the closet, smiling when the memories flooded back to him. Akaashi wore this on their very first date, accidentally matching up with Bokuto’s dark blue tee. He giggled remembering how Akaashi blushed when he realized they accidentally twinned.

Smoothing out the hoodie, Bokuto stepped out of their home and made his way down to the grocery store, excited to see Akaashi’s face after he got home from work. Walking into the grocery store, Bokuto was greeted by a blast of cold air and his favorite worker, Alice, who always gave him the freshest produce. 

“Hi, Bokuto! We don’t have much fresh produce today but I can give you some broccoli.” 

Bokuto accepted her offer and quickly shopped for other ingredients before making his way to the cash register. Just as he was about to pay, a bouquet of roses caught his eye, leading to him also paying for that, as a little surprise for Akaashi.

Back at home, Bokuto slipped on a headband before turning on Food Network, washing his hands and produce, cutting the vegetables, and laying them out on his wooden board before pulling out a wok. Bokuto smiled, proud of his mise en place as his favorite chef said laying out everything was important for a chef. Although Bokuto doesn’t want to become a culinary chef, he certainly wants to become a personal chef for Akaashi.

Soon the house was filled with hearty scents of bell pepper and soy sauce, comforting Bokuto with memories of comfort and home. Humming and rummaging through cabinets, Bokuto finally decided to plate his masterpiece on cornflower blue plates, placing utensils on both sides of their plates before gently setting the bouquet from earlier in front of Akaashi’s plate. 

Finally, 5 P.M. rolled around, and Bokuto eagerly waited at the front door to hear Akaashi’s familiar footsteps, to hear the keys turn the lock, for the door to open and reveal Akaashi’s beautiful face. But… nothing happened. The footsteps didn’t come, the door didn’t open. 

6 P.M. passed, then the clocked rolled past seven and eight. Bokuto bit his lip, trying to rationalize why Akaashi wouldn’t be home, especially when he wasn’t answering his phone. By seven, Bokuto put the food into containers and put the bouquet into a vase. By eight he was watching a random cop show on the living room TV, anxiously checking his phone every ten minutes.

At nine, Bokuto had no choice but to accept Akaashi might just be held up at work and took a long, long bath before climbing into bed. Eventually, he didn’t know what time it was before his eyes started giving out, burying his face into the soft pillow and mumbling Akaashi as he fell asleep.

Bokuto’s eyes shot open as an arm wrapped around him before he realized it was Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t utter a word, only kissing Bokuto on the forehead before turning and sleeping. Bokuto propped himself up and smiled at Akaashi’s sleeping face before wrapping his arm around him, snuggling into his neck.

Citrus? Bokuto frowned and sniffed the back of Akaashi’s neck again before pulling away, heart beating. Bokuto himself never wore any body spray or cologne, as Akaashi said he didn’t need any. And Akaashi himself only wore earthy smelling colognes. Bokuto sighed and gently pulled down Akaashi’s shirt collar, revealing a rainbow of hickeys underneath. Bokuto’s lip quivered, but he chose not to wake Akaashi up, choosing to move away from him to sleep.

The next morning a gentle hand woke up Bokuto, carefully running over his face and caressing his cheek. Bokuto blinked and Akaashi’s face swam into view, hair wet with a towel around his neck.

“Morning honey,” Akaashi pressed a coffee cup into Bokuto’s hands, “Sorry for coming home late, we had an emergency at work.”

Bokuto merely nodded and sipped from his mug, watching Akaashi’s back as he left the room. After Bokuto dressed and stepped out of the bedroom, he spotted Akaashi laying on the couch, now in a turtleneck top even though it was eighty degrees outside. Bokuto chose not to say anything, curling on the couch next to his husband.

He suddenly remembered their wedding day, how they were both dressed in beautiful white suits, how their friends were clapping and whistling. Bokuto smiled at his memories but frowned when he recalled their vows.

“I will be by your side forever,” Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hands, “No matter what, my heart is always with you, in life and death, everywhere and anywhere. My heart’s forever yours to take.”

In life and death indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto didn’t even remember what show they were watching, with intrusive thoughts bombarding him left and right. Even when Akaashi went to hug him before going to the gym, the citrus scent strangely lingered on his neck, almost telling Bokuto to back off.

He stayed on the couch, legs tucked into himself as he waited to see Akaashi off. Akaashi appeared in his usual gym attire, black shorts with compression leggings that showed off his sharp calf muscles, and a muscle tee, although today he also wore a gray sweatshirt.

Bokuto laughed, tugging at Akaashi’s sweatshirt, “Honey, you’re gonna wear this? It’s a billion degrees in the gym, just take it off.”

“Stop it’s just because I don’t want anyone staring at my chest when I walk in.” Akaashi brushed off Bokuto’s hand, “I’ll be back before lunch, cook anything you want.”

With that, Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the cheek before leaving the condo, trailing that mysterious citrus scent behind him.  _ That’s B.S. _ Bokuto almost wanted to retort. Bokuto knew every inch of Akaashi’s body, and the loose muscle tees he wore never showed off his chest compared to his legs. 

Of course, Bokuto couldn’t just accuse Akaashi just like that, even with the hickeys. Akaashi wouldn’t cheat… right? They’ve been together since high school, and all of their firsts were with each other. First sleepover, first road trip, first… night spent in a hotel. 

_ No way. No way. No way. No way.  _ Bokuto fiddled with his fingers, the outside world suddenly slowed down, sounds became distorted. Everything blurred and faded, a demon slithered up next to Bokuto’s ear and whispered, “He isn’t in love with you anymore.”

As quickly as it came, the demon left and the world went back to normal. Bokuto was back on the familiar white couch, in the familiar white condo he shared with Akaashi. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Bokuto stood up, ready to cook until his legs buckled in and he fell onto the floor.

Bokuto frowned before pushing himself back up, falling back onto the couch. Staring at the ceiling, Bokuto recalled another memory from when they first started dating. The duo decided to use a date prompt generator after doing countless movies and picnics and got the “Better Than a Reservation” prompt, where Akaashi and Bokuto had to create a dish for each other.

Unfortunately, after a near grease fire and eggs “accidentally” rolling off the counter, the night ended with Bokuto cooking fried rice for dinner before they passed out cleaning. Bokuto giggled with newfound energy and decided to make fried rice for lunch. However, his legs rejected the idea of cooking the moment Bokuto stood up, forcing Bokuto to look up restaurants selling good fried rice on Yelp. After scrolling past questionable restaurants and reviews, Bokuto settled on a place that did delivery and picked out beef fried rice with a side of pork dumplings before slowly walking into the kitchen to set out plates and utensils. 

Twenty minutes later, a soft knock sounded from the front of the house, signaling that the food was here. After pulling out a ten, Bokuto unlocked the door, already salivating at the smells of sesame oil and vegetables that seeped through the door. 

“Bokuto?”

“Tetsuro?”

Standing in front of Bokuto was… none other than volleyball fanatic Kuroo Tetsuro.

“No way man! I haven’t seen you in years!” Kuroo fist-bumped Bokuto, “You still play?”

“Not as much anymore, unfortunately,” Bokuto laughed, “I soft fell out of it, I”m not in great shape anymore.”

“Well, anytime you change your mind, call me. It’s the same number, plus you can play with Kei and Shoyo too.” Kuroo winked before turning and waving goodbye, holding another order in his free arm.

_ Kei and Shoyo? I gotta tell Akaashi!  _ Bokuto set out the food on plates before throwing the paper containers away, ready to text Akaashi that lunch was ready. Just as he was about to click send, the lock turned and revealed his husband. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto pounced on him. “How was the gym?”

“Great, great,” Akaashi ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair, “I got a lot of reps in because I want to look good for you.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, “You look good already, come on I’ll help you undress. Your clothes look like they’re sticking to your body.”

“You don’t have to,” Akaashi pushed Bokuto away, “Let me take a quick shower, and then we’ll eat.”

Sighing, Bokuto slumped into the island barstool, watching condensation fog up his glass. Akaashi never refused Bokuto when he asked to take off his shirt. They made a game out of it, with Akaashi running around as Bokuto tried to take his shirt off. It usually ended with them rolling on the floor planting kisses on each other, and was something that made Bokuto excited to send Akaashi off to the gym. 

Bokuto was startled out of his thoughts as Akaashi sat down next to him, with semi-wet hair and a towel wrapped around his neck, squeezing the latter’s hand before digging into his portion of fried rice and dumplings.

“Wow Bokuto! I swear your cooking gets better every day! I think this is your best dish yet!” Akaashi smiled, “You should make this again.”

_ I didn’t even make it. _ Bokuto bit his lip and gave a small smile. “Sure.”

The rest of lunch was spent in silence until Akaashi’s phone rang. Bokuto watched as Akaashi pulled his device from his pants and slid his finger across the screen to answer.

“Akka-” Bokuto was silenced by Akaashi, who put a finger to his lips. Akaashi turned his attention back to the call, retreating to their bedroom to answer it. Pursing his lips, Bokuto quickly finished his plate, cleaning up everything else besides Akaashi’s unfinished rice.

“I’m sorry baby,” Akaashi slid his arms around Bokuto’s waist, “It was an important call from work. We have a new client and now I have to work extra hard to keep them.”

“You know I don’t like it when you answer calls when we eat,” Bokuto pouted. “Just don’t do it again.”

“I promise!” Akaashi gave him a squeeze before taking a soda from the fridge and walking into his office, closing the door behind him.

Again, the demon whispered in Bokuto’s ear, “He isn’t in love with you anymore.”


	3. Chapter 3

Although Akaashi went to work in his home office, Bokuto heard laughing even when he went outside to water their herb garden. So much for “working”. After pruning his precious rosemary and thyme, Bokuto rested on a wooden bench next to the balcony door, staring at the dirt that rested in the lines of his hands.

_ You know what, I’m going to spend time with him!  _ Bokuto jumped up and walked back inside, washing his hands before pulling out a clear glass teapot and a tin of jasmine tea. After boiling hot water and pulling out cute little teacups, Bokuto glided over to Akaashi’s closed office door and lightly knocked.

“Akaashi? I made tea for us, want to drink it on the balcony with me?”

“Just give me three minutes, love, I just need to finish up this email.” Akaashi’s muffled voice called out.

Bokuto smiled and quickly walked back out to the balcony, laying the teapot on a small glass table before walking back inside to find snacks.

“Oh?” He almost bumped into Akaashi, who was rummaging through the fridge, moving and taking various items out as he muttered to himself.

Akaashi stood up and met Bokuto’s surprised face with a smile. “Looks like we had the same idea, huh.”

Bokuto couldn’t help but blush as they picked out snacks together, finally deciding on a pack of egg tarts and coconut cookies before walking outside together, hand in hand. After they sat down, Bokuto watched as Akaashi daintily sipped his tea, taking small bites of coconut cookie after each sip.

It’s just a small mannerism but Bokuto couldn’t help but admire Akaashi for it. Bokuto’s eyes slowly trailed from Akaashi’s lips up to his eyes, yelping when he realized Akaashi knew he was staring the whole time.

“You should drink your tea before it gets cold,” Akaashi teased, “Don’t worry, I'm not going anywhere. YOu can stare at me all you want after you finish your tea.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes before picking up an egg tart, unpeeling the paper wrapper before breaking it in half, offering a portion to Akaashi.The duo sat in silence, watching life move on below them. Students running down the sidewalk, taxis dropping off people every ten minutes, couples and families sitting down in outdoor restaurant seating areas.

“Bokuto, let’s go on a trip this weekend,” Akaashi suddenly reached for Bokuto’s hand, “A weekend near the beach, what do you think?”

“I- yes!” Bokuto blushed, squeezing Akaashi’s hand.

“I got a good bonus this quarter so I want us to celebrate,” Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s hand, “I rented a small beach house but we’d have to leave tonight.”

“I wish you told me earlier!” Bokuto stood up, gathering their tea party trash in his hands, “You know I get flustered when packing on a time crunch.”

“Ah, but you’re mistaken,” Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s cheek, “I’m helping you pack this time.”

The two chattered and laughed as they washed the teapot and cups together, giggling and falling on each other as they pulled out suitcases from the back of their closet.

“So what’s our color scheme this time?” Akaashi rubbed his hands together, surveying the racks of clothes as Bokuto walked in. “Are we going to match this time too?”

“Let’s pick monochrome outfits,” Bokuto hugged Akaashi’s side as he started pushing aside hangers of shirts, “It’s all the rage these days and you’d look pretty hot in a full dark green outfit.”

Akaashi laughed and kissed Bokuto’s temple. “Whatever you want, lovely. I’m gonna pack our toiletries.”

With that, Akaashi swiftly left the closet while Bokuto began piecing outfits together, focusing on colors that complement Akaashi’s eyes and hair color. After folding outfit sets and backup clothing, Bokuto trailed into the bathroom to find Akaashi pulling cologne and deodorant from the shelf before putting it into travel packs.

“I’m really excited,” Bokuto murmured into Akaashi’s back. “Thank you for taking out this weekend.”

Akaashi reached behind him and stroked Bokuto’s hair. “Anytime, honey, you deserve it for working so hard.”

It was as if any doubts that Akaashi was cheating were thrown out the window, replaced with exciting thoughts of what they would do during their two day break by the ocean. It took a while, but after packing up their essentials the duo got in the car, making a quick stop at a coffee shop before continuing on their trip.

The highway wasn’t full of cars like it usually was, lulling Bokuto to sleep as the lights from the city slowly faded into stars and moonlight. 

“Rest,” Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hand, “I’ll wake you up before we get there.”

“I love you.” Bokuto murmured.

“And I you.” Akaashi smiled, returning his attention back to the road.

That night, Bokuto dreamed of a rose garden, one that stretched for miles, as far as the eye could see. The rosebuds were all a shade of pink and red, perfectly blossomed and surrounding Bokuto in their hazy scent. After walking in a random direction, Bokuto spotted a figure in the distance facing away from him.

_ Akaashi?  _ Bokuto wondered, walking towards the figure. The man turned to face Bokuto, revealing Akaashi’s irresistible emerald green eyes and pearly smile.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto started running towards him, waving his arms in the air.

However, as soon as he got close enough to touch him, Akaashi disappeared, startling Bokuto as he skidded to stop running. Confused he looked around, to see where else Akaashi could have gone, but gasped at the sight he saw. Everywhere he stepped, the roses wilted, with only a few buds where he first started to a concentration of blackened blossoms where Akaashi stood just mere seconds ago.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto whimpered.

As if someone snapped their fingers, every bloom in sight wilted, the hazy scent suddenly disappearing as all that lay at Bokuto’s feet were black petals.

“Bokuto?” 

Bokuto’s eyes snapped open, blinking as he gathered his surroundings. The passenger seat of Akaashi’s car. The highway in front of them. Akaashi’s hand gently touching his cheek.

“You started sweating and I got worried,” Akaashi felt Bokuto’s head, “Are you okay?”

“It’s just a strange dream,” Bokuto assured his partner, “It got kind of scary at the end but I’m okay now.”

“Did you want to talk about it? Maybe it’ll help.”

“It’s alright it’s not bad.” Bokuto leaned over and gave Akaashi a kiss before settling back into his seat.

_ It’s not bad, right? _


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun slowly rose in the sky, the highway also melted into the countryside, eventually giving way to a quiet beach guarded by a lighthouse. 

“Wow!” Bokuto rolled down his window, smelly the salty air as Akaashi slowly pulled into a parking spot before excitedly turning back to his lover.

Although Akaahi looked just as excited as he did, there was something bitter hiding behind his round eyes. Together, they rolled their suitcases down a wooden path surrounded by greenery, finally arriving at an open space beach house that made the view behind it even more beautiful.

Bokuto giggled as Akaashi fumbled around for the house key, finally retrieving it from his back pocket. Bokuto halted as he walked through the doorway, hit with an overwhelming smell of… citrus. 

_ It’s just a coincidence. Right?  _ Bokuto rubbed his nose with his sleeve, desperate to get rid of the scent. Even using his sleeve as a mask, the citrus slithered around Bokuto, forcing him to open  _ all _ the windows in the house to air out the smell, much to Akaashi’s confusion as he couldn’t smell anything.

After opening every window possible, Bokuto set out to unpack their suitcases while Akaashi looked up places to order food from. As he set shirts and pants on hangers, he heard Akaashi mutter various foods and restaurant names, finally setting down a shirt and walking into the kitchen to help Akaashi. 

“Like I want to get a dish from three restaurants, but it’d take time to buy so I’m trying to decide between the three of them, plus nowhere here does delivery,” Akaashi pulled Bokuto in for a back hug, “Help me decide?”

“Let’s drive to all three,” Bokuto laughed, “I like all the dishes you chose so I’m fine with driving around to get everything.”

Bokuto laughed as Akaashi pumped his fist in the air, pulling up the restaurant websites to place his orders. He quickly went back to the bedroom and finished putting away their clothing before walking back out, walking in on an excited Akaashi, who just hung up from his last phone call.

“Let’s go for a night drive!” Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand.

Together they got in the car, driving to three different places for the feast Akaashi planned. After driving around more than half the town, the duo finally got all the food Akaashi ordered- Japanese, Mexican, and Indian. Although the spread wasn’t so absurd in the car, seeing it laid out next to their pool was certainly strange.

Salon nigiri, fish tacos, and lamb vindaloo were all next to each other, making Bokuto and Akaashi both erupt in giggles as they downed red wine and ate their, as Akaashi dubbed it, “beautiful cultural mishmash”. After polishing off the last piece of nigiri, Bokuto snuggled into Akaashi’s arms, who quickly chugged the rest of the wine before squeezing Bokuto and falling backward into the pool. 

Air bubbles flew everywhere as Bokuto opened his mouth in surprise, quickly pumping his arms to go back up before he lost more oxygen. Resurfacing, Bokuto clamped onto Akaashi’s shoulders, staring into his eyes and caressing his face before pulling him into a kiss. Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s lips widen in a smile as the duo sank, the warm water slowly enveloping their bodies as they dropped to the bottom of the pool.

Pulling apart, Bokuto signed “I love you” to Akaashi before swimming back to the surface, with a blush creeping across his cheek. Akaashi resurfaced like a mermaid, hair slicked back as he gracefully glided back up. He opened his arms up, letting Bokuto sink into them as they bobbed in the water. 

“This is perfect,” Bokuto murmured into Akaashi’s chest, “I wish I could freeze this moment and relive it forever.”

“I have one last surprise for you tomorrow,” Akaashi laughed, “I hope you like it as much as I do.”

After their fingers became pruney and Bokuto didn’t have any more strength to swim, they went back inside, barely showering before falling into bed side by side.

“Are we going to the beach tomorrow?”

“Of course, that’s where I’m giving you your last surprise.” Akaashi winked before throwing an arm over Bokuto and snoring softly. 

Bokuto turned to face Akaashi, stroking his hair as he fell asleep, smiling as his eyes slowly closed.

Bokuto didn’t know what time he woke up, but he knew he woke up to an empty bed. After groggily reaching for his phone, Bokuto squinted to look at the time- 3:05 A.M.

_ Akaashi?  _ Bokuto grabbed a robe from the closet and padded outside, looking for his lover. With every step he took his heart pounded, his vision started to get more and more blurry. Just as he was about to call out for Akaashi, Bokuto spotted the open patio door and held his hand over his mouth.

Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, Bokuto slowly approached the door, ready to strike the assailant that broke in. All of a sudden, a giggle erupted from the patio. Taking a deep breath, Bokuto crept along the wall and slowly turned the corner, knife in hand. Bokuto almost dropped the knife, seeing Akaashi curled up on a pool chair laughing on the phone.

Biting his lip, Bokuto went back to the kitchen and set down the knife before numbly walking back to their bedroom. After crawling back into bed, a demon slithered next to Bokuto’s ear.

“He isn’t in love with you anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Bokuto groggily woke up four hours later, Akaashi was right next to him, with their blanket wound up around him like a cocoon. Yawning, Bokuto stumbled into the kitchen, rummaging through wooden cabinets for keurig cups. After finding two dark roast cups, Bokuto turned around and froze, spotting the strewn knife he left on the kitchen island. Suddenly what happened last night flooded through his mind, how he took a knife to defend himself only to see Akaashi curled up outside on the phone laughing.

Hearing Akaashi walk down the hallway, Bokuto quickly replaced the knife onto the wooden knife block before turning on the coffee machine, inserting the small plastic cup and pulling out small mugs.

“Morning beautiful, let’s have a picnic at the beach today.” Akaashi wrapped around Bokuto in a back hug, “What do you say?”

“Let’s do it!” Bokuto blushed, quickly pouring themselves coffee.

After finishing their coffee and deciding what to eat, they both changed into complementing forest green outfits before Akaashi pulled a red cooler from the garage, rolling it into the kitchen and filling it with ice from the freezer.

“Wow, how did you know there’s a cooler in this house?” Bokuto pointed at the garage, “Did the owners tell you?”

Akaashi quickly nodded his head yes before pouring in the last of the ice, throwing in a bottle of pinot grigio for good measure, before rolling the heavy cooler outside to the car. After driving to a local cafe and loading up on whatever they fancied, Akaashi and Bokuto drove to the quiet secluded beach.

Stepping out the car, Bokuto took a deep breath, breathing in the salty, refreshing air. His eyes lit up with excitement watching waves crash onto the beach, jumping up and down as Akaashi pulled out the cooler from the car.

“Akaashi look!” Bokuto giggled and pointed at the sky, following a flock of seagulls as they flew behind the tall lighthouse with his finger. 

“I’ve seen seagulls before, they’re nothing special.” Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand and pulled him along the stone walkway, transitioning from concrete to white sand.

“It’s different,” Bokuto pouted, “We’re not in the city that’s what I meant. And even in the city we never saw packs of seagulls, only one here and there.”

“Alright, alright it’s different.” Akaashi smiled at how childish Bokuto was acting. Did he never go to a beach before?

Walking along the shore, they found a shady spot and spread out blankets, kicking off their slippers and holding hands as they ran into the ocean. Bokuto laughed as Akaashi slipped and face planted into the sand, but promptly stopped laughing when Akaashi pulled Bokuto into the sand too. They both stared at each other, covered in sand as another wave crashed into them.

Bokuto couldn’t help but fall a little more in love watching Akaashi laugh and wipe the sand from his face, leaning in for a kiss. Akaashi gently wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s face, deepening the kiss before pulling back. Bokuto couldn’t help but get flustered when he met Akaashi’s intense eyes, darting his eyes away and playing with the sand.

Akaashi merely smiled and stood up, offering a hand to help Bokuto stand up. The duo walked back to their little picnic spot, pulling food and white wine out of the cooler and talking about anything and everything. The whole day, they swam and ate, creating unforgettable memories Bokuto couldn’t even capture on camera. 

Slowly, the sun disappeared into the ocean, weakly shining as Bokuto and Akaashi walked out the water for the nth time, out of breath and soaked to the bone. Bokuto barely made it to the blankets before flopping onto it like a dead fish, closing his eyes as he caught his breath.

“Why do you sound like you’re about to die?” Akaashi laughed, sitting down next to Bokuto. “I swear the ocean isn’t on your side today.”

“It’s not my fault you pushed me into the water.” Bokuto scoffed, “And fell on top of me which made me drink a ton of saltwater.”

“It was an accident, I swear.” Akaashi tapped Bokuto’s shoulder and held out his hand, “A wave slapped me in the back I promise.”

“Sure, like I’m going to believe someone strong like you was knocked over by a teeny tiny wave.” Bokuto opened his eyes, “Sure.”

Rolling his eyes, Bokuto took the outstretched hand, letting Akaashi pull a spare blanket around their shoulders as they faced the sunset, enveloping their bodies and simultaneously drying their clothes in the warm disappearing light. Bokuto slightly turned his head, smiling as the soft light brought out shades of gold in Akaashi’s eyes, made his lips shimmer, and made his cheekbones look as if they were sculpted by the gods. 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto, softly kissing him on the forehead before pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, Bokuto caressing Akaashi while watching the sky fade to a blue black, only briefly splitting so Aaashi could pull out a lamp. Akaashi had his eyes closed as he tucked his head into Bokuto’s chest, breathing in the salt that clung to Bokuto’s skin. Bokuto could smell salt on Akaashi’s skin too, along with... the stubborn scent of citrus. 

Bokuto pulled out of the hug, ready to complain to Akaashi about the smell, but was quickly stopped by how Akaashi pulled himself up into a kneeling position, holding a small velvet box in his hand.

“Akaashi-”

“Bokuto, it’s been four years, and every day I’ve learned to love you more and more. Every time I see you I remember our wedding day and how magical and beautiful you are. It’s been four years and every day I come home to an amazing husband and dinner. I want to renew our vows and I wanted to give you something to show how much I love you…”

Akaashi opened the black box to reveal two shimmering gold rings nested against sapphire blue velvet, each with a small diamond embedded in the center.

“I saw the scratch marks on yours and that’s what gave me the idea to buy new ones.” Akaashi blushed. ‘I know you never take yours off, even to cook, so I hope you like your new ring.”

Bokuto was speechless, unable to talk as he lifted his ring out of the box, putting it on his ring finger on top of his old one, admiring how it stood against the twilight. 

Akaashi put on his ring and interlaced his fingers with Bokuto, smiling as their rings touched. “Look at the inside too.”

Bokuto obliged and took it off, leaning close to the campfire lamp to see what Akaashi was talking about.

Inside the gold band, inscribed in the center was a line from Akaashi’s wedding vow.

_ My heart is forever yours to take. _


	6. Chapter 6

Akaashi’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat as he watched Bokuto's face break into a wide smile as he read the ring’s short inscription.

“Akaashi… it’s beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re-” He was cut off as Bokuto crashed onto him, pushing him into the sand as Bokuto laid against his chest.

“Thank you for this wonderful present.”

Akaashi nuzzled into Bokuto’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the sounds of the crashing waves wash over him. Once the lamp ran out of fuel and the beach became too dark to see, he led Bokuto into the water for the last time before they were forced to pack up and go back home. Once in the car, Bokuto immediately knocked out, giving Akaashi time to check his phone, opening it to find one new text from his assistant. 

**How are you enjoying my house? You owe me by the way.**

Akaashi bit his lip as he texted his response, turning on the car engine so Bokuto wouldn’t wake up.

**Of course, I’ll pay you back, two days.**

With Bokuto starting to stir, Akaashi threw his phone into the backseat and quickly sped home, carrying Bokuto bridal-style through the door into the bathroom. After gently washing and tucking him into bed, Akaashi locked himself in the bathroom to check his phone. 

**Any suspicions?**

Akaashi quickly thought back to the previous couple of days, going through Bokuto’s actions and searching for any moments that seemed odd or out of the ordinary.

**None. Can’t wait to see you.**

After taking a picture of himself and sending it, Akaashi washed up and climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around Bokuto, smiling as he fell asleep. The next morning Akaashi woke up to gray-streaked hair tickling his nose. Sometime during the night, Bokuto must have turned into his chest. Akaashi smiled and ruffled Bokuto’s hair before gently laying him on the bed.

Akaashi pulled out his phone as he brushed his teeth, checking for any updates from work. So far nothing’s wrong since there’s no emails or texts from the company since he hired such a competent assistant. He still remembered the day he hired his new assistant, how his secretary didn’t understand why Akaashi was so picky about who took the position.

Having a competent assistant meant Akaashi could go on spontaneous trips like this, having a competent assistant meant being able to keep his lover happy even with his busy schedule. Aside from going above and beyond, his assistant offered him help whenever he needed it. Akaashi was grateful he found a man that was that dedicated to him.

Since Bokuto made the coffee yesterday, Akaashi decided to return the favor and make it, choosing a different coffee flavor instead of dark roast. Hearing a noise from the hallway, Akaashi turned and smiled at the sight of sleepy Bokuto stumbling into the kitchen, who was rubbing his eyes to wake up.

“Morning.” Bokuto yawned, “Why are you up so early?”

“I can’t get out of business mode I guess.” Akaashi pressed a warm mug into Bokuto’s hand, guiding him outside to the pool. Akaashi shivered as his feet dipped into the cold water but the coffee quickly warmed him up.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Bokuto murmured into his cup. “I’d be so happy here.”

“Are you not happy in our condo?” Akaashi looked up with surprise. 

“That’s not what I mean.” Bokuto reassured Akaashi, “I meant that everything feels so special when we’re here. Like even making instant coffee feels special and loving.”

“We’ll come back,” Akaashi planted a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek, “Since you like it here so much.” 

Akaashi managed to persuade Bokuto into an early morning walk even though it was cold along the shore, laughing as Bokuto complained about the cold water. They walked hand in hand, shoes tied to their waists as water slowly rose over their feet. 

Their trip came to a bittersweet end for Bokuto, as he realized everything will go back to normal, in their normal condo, in their normal lives. Akaashi was indifferent about the trip, seeing it as part of their ordinary lives. After all, he acts the same anywhere, whether it be a sudden vacation or everyday life.

Or at least, that’s what he believes.

Akaashi packed up their clothes while Bokuto wiped down the house and after an hour of tidying up the couple drove off back into the city. Immediately, Bokuto knocked out and slumped against his seatbelt as the countryside blurred by. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto’s sleeping figure, pressing a kiss on his fingers as he drove down the highway.

Making sure Bokuto was dead asleep, Akaashi pulled out his buzzing phone and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Just wanted to check on you. You never do things like this.” The deep voice rang in Akaashi’s ear. “It must be serious for you to disrupt work like that.”

“Just want to keep him happy,” Akaashi chuckled, “Don’t worry I’ll make time for you, I always do.”

Akaashi only heard a deep sigh before the call ended, half smiling as he set the phone in his pocket. He continued his drive, glancing over at Bokuto every now and then to make sure he was sleeping comfortably. Soon enough, the city appeared on the horizon, and with it the sight of tall skyscrapers and glass buildings. Sure the beach is pretty, but nothing can beat a city for Akaashi, he lived for the shining glass and steel buildings.

“Wake up.” Akaashi caressed Bokuto’s cheek as he stopped the car. “We’re home.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto gave a thumbs-up before climbing out of the passenger seat, walking around to the trunk to help unload the suitcases. Slowly they made it up to their condo, where Bokuto continued his nap while Akaashi retreated to his office, their luggage strewn by the front door.

After locking the office door, Akaashi once again put the phone to his ear and waited for the deep voice to speak.

“Are you coming today?”

“Of course, I missed you.” Akaashi teased. After talking for a couple more minutes, Akaashi quickly wrote a note and tucked it under Bokuto’s phone in the kitchen before quietly leaving.

\-- _Have to go back to the office, have to take care of some things. Will buy dinner._

_Love, Akaashi_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The beginning is a little explicit.

“You always sound so cold on the phone.” Akaashi teased his assistant, a slightly younger blonde man. “Yet you’re so shy and cute when I see you in person, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips, unable to find a comeback. Instead of speaking back he merely continued his work, pretending that his boss wasn’t leaning onto his desk.

“I thought you missed me.” Akaashi dramatically clutched his chest, pretending to faint onto Tsukishima. “Be still, my broken heart!”

“Well after the little stunt you pulled, I have to fix your mess.” Tsukishima flicked Akaashi’s arm. “It’s hard pretending you’re in the office when you were enjoying a beach with your little lover.”

“Also that,” Akaashi strolled back to his desk and sat down, pulling himself towards his computer, ignoring the “little lover” comment. “You’re always mad at me but I know you’ll beg for me later.”

Sure enough, the moment Tsukishima stopped typing he was bent over his desk, struggling to keep quiet as Akaashi whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Akaashi didn’t even know how long they took, but by the time Akaashi stepped away from the desk, Tsukishima was slumped on the ground unable to stand up. After checking his phone, Akaashi let out a string of curses before walking out of the office, leaving Tsukishima to clean up the mess.

5 P.M. Bokuto would’ve expected him to be home by now. Akaashi scrolled through his phone to find the number to Bokuto’s favorite sushi restaurant’s number. After placing an order for a variety platter, Akaashi sped over to the restaurant and back to the condo, not wanting Bokuto to be disappointed in him. Before he could unlock the front door, Bokuto’s beaming face appeared, tugging Akaashi inside. 

“How was work?” Bokuto began setting the table, humming as he pulled wine from the fridge.

“Fine, fine. Since I”m the CEO I just had to go clarify some projects before they were started.”

“Wow, they must have been serious projects to take that long.” Bokuto took the bagged sushi platter from Akaashi’s hands and set it on the table, gesturing for him to come eat.

After hanging his coat, Akaashi sat down beside Bokuto, splitting apart chopsticks for the both of them.

“The projects could either make or break our relations with other companies,” Akaashi effortlessly lied, “I didn’t want to disappoint the company.”

“Oh!” Bokuto jumped up from his seat, grabbing Akaashi’s hands excitedly. “I have a surprise for you!”

Akaashi smirked, “Are you trying to one-up my beach trip?”

“No, no,” Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s fingers, “When you said you wanted to renew our vows I realized I wanted to do something too, to show how much I love you.”

Bokuto left and disappeared into the bedroom, coming back out with a manilla envelope. 

“I’ve been working on this for a while, and I didn’t know when I should give it to you, but I think the time is right.” Bokuto sat down and passed Akaashi the envelope, interlacing his fingers to contain his excitement. 

Glancing at Bokuto, Akaashi opened the envelope to find a stack of papers, pulling them out to reveal name change documents.

“Bokuto?”

“I know we’ve been calling each other our last names since high school, and I know how we're used to saying our last names but… I want to make it official, now that we’re together for this long.” Bokuto tapped the bottom of the first page. “This is how I want to show how much I’m in love with you.”

**Name Change**

**First Name: Kotaro**

**Last Name: Akaashi**

Akaashi couldn’t help but look back up at Bokuto with disbelief, then smiled when he saw how antsy Bokuto was.

“Let’s do it. The world can handle one more Akaashi.” He laughed, spreading his arms and letting Bokuto crash into his chest.

“So say it.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Well, you can’t say my last name anymore, can you?” Bokuto’s eyes sparkled as he pulled himself off Akaashi’s chest. “Say my first name.”

“Kotaro,” Akaashi laughed, “Kotaro, my lover.”

Bokuto beamed, tightly hugging Akaashi before returning back to his seat, eating the sushi with a huge smile on his face. Akaashi resumed eating also, this time watching Bokuto eat. Akaashi watched how careful Bokuto was dipping his nigiri in wasabi and soy sauce, how Bokuto would cover his mouth to hide his bulging cheeks.

_ Adorable. _

Although it took a while to finish the sushi platter, the couple was eventually able to clear the table, cuddling on the couch afterward for dessert. Akaashi turned on the TV while Bokuto pulled an ice cream tub from the freezer for their movie night, some fantasy kid film Bokuto rented while Akaashi was at work.

After finishing the nearly two-hour-long movie, Akaashi led a sleepy Bokuto back to bed, tucking him in before whisking away to his office once more. Akaashi turned on his phone, clicking on the oh so familiar contact.

“Yes? Do you need anything?”

“My lover wants to change his last name to mine, make up some documents.”

“Hm, you seem like the type of person to want someone to take your last name, what’s with the sudden change?”

“I love him but I don’t want to be tied down like that.” Akaashi clicked his tongue, “No other reason.”

“If you say so, I’m on it.”

“I can always count on you.” Akaashi blew a kiss into the speaker before ending the call.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was as normal as any other, with Bokuto waking up with Akaashi to make him breakfast. The only difference was Akaashi teasing with Bokuto’s first name, saying things such as “Thank you for the coffee Kotaro” and “Wow, Kotaro, this breakfast is amazing”.

And as usual, Akaashi would give Bokuto a quick kiss before leaving their condo. After a quick drive to the company building, Akaashi confidently strolled in, greeting fellow coworkers as he made his way to his office. Inside his office was only Tsukishima, who was dutifully looking through files when Akaashi walked in.

Once the door closed, Tsukishima finally looked up at Akaashi, holding up a folder of documents.

“Here’s the fake documents you requested from yesterday. Mind if I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead,” Akaashi opened the folder and scanned the papers, looking for any discrepancies. 

“Well, why do you want to renew your vows with him yet don’t want him to change his last name to show how much he loves you? Why do you treat him like he’s the only one in the world when you’re also seeing me?” Tsukishima shrugged, “I don’t mind that you’re seeing me but I don’t know why you’re still with him.”

Akaashi closed the folder and pursed his lips, searching for the answer for all his despicable actions. “The way I see it, I’m with him for the relationship and with you for the sex, simple as that.”

“Yet you don’t want him to take your last name?”

“To protect him,” Akaashi shrugged, “It’s logical so if he finds out he won’t be chained down to me.”

“You must care an awful lot to not tell him about your affair yet still protect him.” Tsukishima laughed, “I can’t say anything since it isn’t my relationship, but it’s going to destroy him to find out.”

“I can’t help it if he does, which is why I’m trying to keep it a secret for so long. And if i could hide it for this long, I’m confident I can hide it longer. There’s no one like him in the world.”

“If there’s no one else in the world like him then you wouldn’t be having an affair.” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Are you wearing the cologne I gave you?” Akaashi waved off the last comment, changing the subject.

“Since you threatened to make me work in fishnets if I didn’t, yes I’m wearing it right now.”

“Good, I like that smell on you.” Akaashi took a whiff of the citrus spray before sitting down at his own desk, opening and answering emails.

When noon rolled around, Akaashi stepped out of his office, taking a walk to the building’s rooftop garden to have a breath of fresh air. Sure the building was nicely air-conditioned but after a while, everything starts to smell like plastic. After texting Bokuto about what he would like for dinner and how Bokuto was doing, Akaashi turned off his phone and started the walk back to his office. On his way back, Akaashi spotted Tsukishima and quickly pulled him into an empty conference room.

“This is dangerous, even for you.”

“I’m bored and have nothing to do, the least you can do is entertain me.” Akaashi locked the door. “What are you staring at?” He questioned Tsukishima, who was staring out the window with his mouth slightly agape.

“Nothing, let’s just do it quickly, I have an appointment in twenty minutes.”

After waiting five minutes for Tsukishima to leave, Akaashi walked out of the conference room into his now quiet office, void of his assistant. Immediately, Akaashi spotted a new addition to his desk, a flower bouquet. Akaashi didn’t mind Tsukishima’s absence since he always finishes his work before leaving. Instead, he turned his attention to the rose bouquet on his desk, admiring how perfect the blooms looked, and inhaling the hazy perfume. He knew who sent this, even though there was no card, and made a mental note to send a text later. The rest of the workday went on smoothly, with Akaashi not needing to put out any fires. And like every workday, Akaashi came home to a beautifully cooked dinner, with today being a mouth-watering pasta with salad.

Akaashi pressed a kiss into Bokuto’s temple, thanking him for the food. “How was your day, Kotaro?”

“Same old, same old.” Bokuto blushed, “I just cleaned the bathrooms today, how was work?”

“I was less busy since the projects started yesterday,” Akaashi took a bite of salad, “I spent most of the day thinking about you.”

_ A lie but an effective one.  _ Akaashi smiled when he saw Bokuto blushing, then raised his eyebrows when he saw how Bokuto was rocking back and forth in his chair. “Did something happen you want to talk about?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.” 

Maybe he imagined it, but Bokuto looked slightly crestfallen as he bit his lip before he ate another bite of dinner, but Akaashi ignored it, telling himself it was a trick of the light. The rest of dinner was spent in comfortable silence, with Akaashi offering to do the dishes afterward to compensate for Bokuto making dinner. Just as Akaashi finished washing up, he turned to see Bokuto putting on his shoes.

“Where are you going?”

“Meeting friends to play volleyball,” Bokuto showed Akaashi the volleyball he dug out of storage. “Everyone’s free tonight so I’m going too.”

“Have fun,” Akaashi walked over and gave Bokuto a hug, “If it gets too late call me okay? I don’t want you walking around when it’s too dark.” 

Being left alone in the condo, Akaashi pulled out a fresh bottle of wine and sat down in the kitchen, pulling out his phone to call Tsukishima. 

“How was your appointment? What was it for anyway?” Akaashi asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Just you every doctor appointment, I’m healthy if that’s what you’re wondering,” Tsukishima responded. “You don’t call this late, is your lover gone?”

“He’s out right now, and I missed you.” Akaashi laughed, “Should I not call?”

“No it’s fine,” Tsukishima murmured, “I’m just worried for you.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, and thank you for the flowers they’re lovely.” Akaashi laughed.

“What flowers?”


	9. Chapter 9

The words went through his mind in slow motion.  _ What flowers?  _ Akaashi promptly ended the call and chugged the remaining wine in his glass before pouring himself another one.

“Fuck.”

Akaashi downed at least half of the bottle before recorking it, cursing himself as he slumped into the bathroom.

“Does he suspect something?” Akaashi asked himself, looking at his reflection in the sink mirror. “Will he ask me when he gets home?”

If anything, Akaashi was half shocked Bokuto would send flowers, considering how they talked about keeping their relationship under wraps only at his work to keep up his perfect image. 

“But why didn’t he put a card?” Akaashi jumped into the shower, feverishly pouring shampoo in his hair.

_ Because he thought you’d know it’s from him, you idiot. _

Desperate to avoid a confrontation, Akaashi went to bed early, even though he couldn’t sleep. He faced away from the door, taking shallow breaths as he waited for Bokuto’s return. After waiting for who knows how long until he heard the front door click open. Akaashi held his breath, hearing Bokuto pad down the hallway, opening their bedroom door.

With his eyes closed, Akaashi listened as Bokuto attempted to take a quiet shower, slowly turning on the water and pulling back the shower curtain. Akaashi listened as Bokuto toweled his hair dry, avoiding the hairdryer so he wouldn’t wake up the other male. Finally, Bokuto climbed into bed, kissing the top of Akaashi’s head before sleeping himself.

Akaashi let out a sigh of relief, glad that Bokuto didn’t choose to confront him. Sleep didn’t come easy for Akaashi however, as he woke up every other hour in a cold sweat, needing to sit up to stop his heart from beating so fast.

“So this is what being scared feels like.” He murmured, watching Bokuto peacefully sleeping next to him.

After waking up for the nth time at 4:17 A.M, Akaashi walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out and downing two melatonin pills, determined to sleep. By morning, Akaashi woke up to smells of fresh coffee and toast, temporarily forgetting what happened last night before everything rushed back to him.

“But if he knew, he wouldn’t be cooking me breakfast.” Akaashi reasoned with himself. After dressing himself he walked out into the kitchen, where Bokuto was busy with the stove, creating scents of butter and pepper.

“Smells amazing.” Akaashi nervously gave Bokuto a back hug, “I can’t wait to try it.”

“Wait until you try the secret ingredient.” Bokuto winked, “Now sit down and let me feed you.”

Akaashi sat down as Bokuto turned off the stove, watching as he plated everything before putting the dish in front of Akaashi.

“One order of heart waffles with eggs and bacon!” Bokuto giggled when he saw a blush creep up Akaashi’s cheeks.

“This tastes amazing, Kotaro, but I still don’t know what the secret ingredient is,” Akaashi responded through a mouthful of eggs.

“It’s love!” Bokuto planted a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead before sitting down, “I hope you can taste it now.”

“Of course I can taste it.” Akaashi nervously laughed, still worried if Bokuto knew or not.

“I would love to stay and eat with you, but I’m meeting up with friends again,” Bokuto untied his apron, “We’re going to play volleyball in the morning since courts are usually taken by the afternoon.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto ran down the hallway into their bedroom to change, wondering why Bokuto started playing volleyball again.

“Why are you playing again?” Akaashi called out, “I thought you said you wouldn’t play again.”

“Ah, I recently reconnected with someone from high school,” Bokuto rubbed his head sheepishly, “He’s so passionate about volleyball I wanted to play again.”

“Introduce me some time, would you? Maybe he’ll inspire me to play again too,” Akaashi laughed, “Have fun and call me if anything happens, okay?”

After waving Bokuto off, Akaashi ate the rest of his breakfast, content with how Bokuto was clueless about his activities. Putting away his plate and loading coffee into a thermos, Akaashi finally set off for work, humming as he drove. 

“Morning boss,” Tsukishima waved as Akaashi walked in, “There are papers for you to sign today.”

Akaashi took the papers off of Tsukishima’s desk and settled down at his own desk, scanning the documents before inking his signature. 

“Did you not give me those flowers yesterday?” Akaashi needed confirmation again, even though he already knew his answer.

“I didn’t,” Tsukishima sighed, “And even if I did give you a gift I would’ve done so anywhere but work.”

Akaashi absentmindedly nodded, thinking if Bokuto would be more hurt if Akaashi apologized or kept silent.

“I’m going to take a break.” Akaashi stepped out of his office and walked up to the rooftop garden, pulling out his phone to contact Bokuto. After letting the phone ring for a minute, Akaashi stopped when he remembered Bokuto was out playing volleyball. Of course, he couldn’t answer if he’s busy spiking a ball. Taking a deep sigh, Akaashi decided today would be the day to come clean to Bokuto, even if it hurt both of them.

**Can we talk when I get home? It’s important.**

Akaashi turned off his phone and strolled back down to his office, his mind racing with what he would say to Bokuto.

_ I’ve been hiding my affair because I loved you so much. Before you say anything let me explain. _

Akaashi almost asked Tsukishima for advice but stopped himself, remembering how the latter said “I can’t say anything since it isn’t my relationship.” After running through and rehearing more lines in his head, Akaashi was confident that no matter what he said, Bokuto would stay with him.

_ It’s not like he has anywhere to go anyways. _

After an uneventful couple of hours, Akaashi decided to go home early to meet Bokuto, who still hasn’t responded to his text.

**I’m coming home early and buying dinner. Meet you soon.**

Even when he grabbed takeout, Akaashi was still checking his phone, turning it on and off every couple minutes for Bokuto’s response. He didn’t get a text back.

“Maybe he’s in a match right now,” Akaashi recalled how back in highschool Bokuto would play every second he got, practically living, eating, and breathing volleyball.

Akaashi set his worry aside as he approached the door to their condo, entering the empty home and setting down the food. Again, he checked his phone and no answer. Deciding to surprise his lover, Akaashi set the table, choosing dishes Bokuto favored and uncorking wine they received as a gift last Christmas.

After sitting in front of the uneaten food for twenty minutes, worry set in. Akaashi checked his texts and seeing no answer, called Bokuto. Placing the phone to his ear, Akaashi counted the times the phone rang, five, before calling again. On his sixth call, Akaashi heard a sound in the condo.

“Kotaro?” He called out, pocketing the ringing phone and walking down the hallway to check out the rooms. No one was in the hallway bathroom, the laundry room, or the office. Finally, the bedroom was the last room to check. Akaashi cautiously knocked on the closed door and put his ear against the door. Although he didn’t hear a voice, he heard a buzzing sound and opened the door. 

Akaashi slammed the door open, eyes wildly searching for the man. Instead, all he could see in the dark room was a buzzing phone. Bokuto’s phone on the nightstand. Slowly, Akaashi pulled his phone out and turned off the call, thus stopping Bokuto’s phone from vibrating. He approached the phone slowly, gingerly picking it up and opening it, looking for answers. Although he didn’t want to, Akaashi clicked on the messenger app and looked at the most recent chat.

“Tetsuro Kuroo?” Akaashi read aloud, “Who’s that?”

Suddenly memories of highschool flooded back to him. Tetsuro Kuroo, captain of the Nekoma volleyball club. Akaashi remembered how handsome the captain was, and thoughts of infidelity flew through Akaashi’s mind as he opened the chat.

**Can I come over? I know it’s sudden but I need some help.**

Akaashi couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the address below, immediately running out of the unlit room to the car, putting the address into his GPS.

_ No one can touch Bokuto, especially him. _

Skidding around corners, Akaashi made it to Kuroo’s address in five minutes, angrily stomping up the steps and slamming his fist on the front door.

“Oh, he-”

Akaashi’s fist collided with Kuroo’s face the second the door opened, sending the older man to the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kuroo gently touched his cheek, wincing when he touched the cut. “I haven’t seen you in years and this is how you treat me?”

“Where’s Bokuto?” Akaashi snarled, stomping inside the home. “I know he was here you sent him this address.”

Kuroo punched Akaashi in return, pinning the man to the floor before answering.

“He asked me to take him to an ATM and then back home I don’t know where he is, I swear.”

“Prove it.” Akaashi growled, “Or I’ll do everything in my power to make your life miserable.”

Pursing his lips, Kuroo pulled out his phone, opening a security app and shoving it in Akaashi’s face. Akaashi watched as a recorded Bokuto gently knocked on the wooden door, forgetting about the cuts on his face. He watched as minutes later a car left the property, with Bokuto in the passenger seat.

“I’m telling you, man, I don’t know why he asked me to take him or where he went afterward, he hasn’t contacted me since I dropped him off.”

Akaashi left without a word, getting back in his car and driving off without offering an apology.

_ Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU? _

Akaashi couldn’t think, too many thoughts of how to find Bokuto and where he could be jumbled in Akaashi’s mind, mixing like cement and preventing him from thinking about anything else. Akaashi shut his eyes, screaming at the thoughts to stop, screaming for Bokuto.

_ Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. PLEASE STOP. _

Yes, the screaming stopped, but at the expense of Akaashi’s car, which narrowly avoided a tree only to hit a fire hydrant. Before anyone else could see the crash site, Akaashi left his car, stumbling down the sidewalk back to their condo. Akaashi was barely able to enter the building, clutching his numb arm as he slowly limped to the door.

Unable to do anything else, Akaashi stumbled into the bedroom, turning on the lights and ready to fall asleep; the car will be a problem for the morning. Yet, at the center of the neatly folded bed was a letter, and a single rose.

_ No. No. NO. NO. NO. _

_ No. _

_ no. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6Eh00jWr5c on loop.

Akaashi,

I don’t know when you’ll read this but I know you’ll see it after work when you get home, so don’t try to look for me. I’ll be long gone and I don’t want you spending your time and energy looking for me when you could be doing something more important. I wanted to sit down with you and talk but, I realized I wouldn’t have been able to leave. I would’ve tried to work it out with you again, and again, and again. It would be an endless cycle. Even if I was unhappy, I would still try to cling to you, and this relationship, this life we built for each other. 

There are three days worth of meals in the fridge for you. I emptied and closed my bank account. I removed my name from the condo lease. The rings are in the bathroom. Since my phone is under your name, you can do whatever you want with it. I took everything I need to live. There is no way for us to contact each other so please don’t try to.

Ever since the first time I met you in high school, I believed we were soulmates, no matter what happened to us. You introduced yourself as a setter and I instantly fell in love. You’ve only uttered a couple of words but I already wanted to do everything in the world with you. Skydiving, saunas, even something weird like catching butterflies, I wanted to do all that with you. But believing we were soulmates and  _ being  _ soulmates are completely different things. It took a while for me to figure that out. If we were destined to be soulmates, why do you hurt me so much? And why do I forgive you each time you do? If we were really meant to be soulmates, I don’t think you would have to hurt me, and I wouldn’t have to try to overlook everything to keep this relationship.

I tried, I really did. I found out by accident a while ago, and I really hoped it was a one-time thing. That would’ve been bearable, maybe. We would’ve fought but I still would’ve stayed by your side. So I brushed it off because you were happy and I wanted to keep you happy. But then it kept happening. It was impossible to ignore since there were marks or scents or other signs that you were with someone else. But, I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to stay and tell myself we were meant for each other.

I know who the person is. I never thought I would see him but it was by chance when I visited to bring you the bouquet. He looked straight at me, he knew who I was, yet he stayed in the conference room with you. 

God is a cruel man. If I didn’t join the volleyball club, who knows how different my life would’ve been. But I kept thinking, that no matter what I did, I’d always find you, and you would always find me. We were destined to meet... but I don’t think our relationship was meant to be.

Yet, I still love you. I’m still in love with you. You still take over my thoughts day and night. I almost told myself to go back, when I was at the ATM to withdraw money. I wanted to run back to your arms, I wanted to rest my head on your shoulder again. I wanted you to tell me everything would be alright. I wanted to continue cooking for you.

It’s incredible, how much you’ve hurt me and how much I still miss you. I can hate you as much as I want and spite your name and curse at you all I want, but I know in my heart of hearts I’m still too in love with you, even if you can’t convey the same love back.

I’m too in love that I want to meet you in my next life. Do you remember what I said to you on our wedding day?

_ I’ll love you so much I’ll recognize you immediately in my next life so we can be together for eternity.  _

I don’t wish you any misfortune. I still don’t think you’re a bad person, even with everything you’ve done. I just think our relationship wasn’t right, and we didn’t get together at the right time. I hope you find someone you truly love, I hope you find someone you can treasure better.

I’ll miss you terribly, but this is the only way I can let go. And I know this is the only way you can let go too.

I know we’ll meet in another lifetime, so I’ll wait for you. We’ll meet and love each other better than last time. We’ll be better soulmates in another life.

Sleep, my love, I’ll see you soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... I can't even explain how I felt writing this. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments! I'm too scared to check them but I'll respond after I finish chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

I tried my best to follow your wishes but I couldn’t. I tried searching for you day and night. I asked locals, I put up posters, I asked news stations to report about you.

It’s hard coming home to an empty house. An empty bed, an empty kitchen. It’s like a hole opened in my heart and won’t close. I stopped seeing Tsukishima. That won’t matter to you since you’re gone, but, I feel like I did something right by letting him go, even if I did it too late. I got fired for the affair too but, I deserve it for everything I did.

Kotaro Bokuto. I still can’t forget about you. I can’t move on when you appear in my dreams every night. I… don’t know what went through my mind when I first decided to have an affair. I don’t know why I decided to do it. Confidence? Power? Because I just wanted to? My ignorance plagues me when I wake up without you by my side. 

I still think that when I get home from work, I’ll see you in the kitchen making dinner. I still think that we will sit down and eat together, happy, blissful, excited.

I guess our honeymoon phase ended. 

Where are you? Are you in Mexico, climbing up the Aztec temples? Are you in Alaska, looking at the Aurora Borealis in the sky? I hope you’re exploring the world with someone by your side.

I can never forgive myself for hurting you. I was a coward for thinking I could keep up a loving facade for you. 

It’s been forty years and I still can’t get you out of my head. Even in the hospital all I can think about is you. Kotaro Bokuto. I hope I see you on the other side. I hope I can give you another ring.

I’m a coward, for saying I still love you after all this time. I’m sorry.

I’m going soon, I hope you’ll be by my side when I wake up again.

Maybe I’m delirious, but I think I see you holding my hand.

Ah, darling, I can’t keep my eyes open anymore. See you soon, Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify! I do not condone cheating, I just wanted to show how complicated it can be and how different everyone's perspectives can be. I'm releasing another Bokuaka fic too I hope you'll stick around for that! Thank you so much for reading it's been a while since I've written a piece this long.
> 
> Shoot me a message on twitter @flirtitachi!


End file.
